


a little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it.

by Prettything_uglylie



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Referenced - Freeform, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, my tags are all fucked up but it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: "Fuck, Monty, please." He groans, pressing the sweating skin of his forehead into the gentle curve of his boyfriend's shoulder and trying to restrain himself from thrusting up.
Relationships: Monty Green/Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	a little bit scandalous, but baby, don't let them see it.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is my first just loving smut work with this fic that i wrote out too quickly lmao i hope you uh, like it still!

"Fuck, Monty, please." He groans, pressing the sweating skin of his forehead into the gentle curve of his boyfriend's shoulder and trying to restrain himself from thrusting up. His hands have found a home in the small and prominent bones of Monty's hips - too scrawny, he thinks concerned, but he's working on it, Monty's getting better, they're all just getting better - and have welded themselves into the bone like he has grown into Monty physically and emotionally. 

The curve of Monty's collarbone is generous, skin looking worn and tired and Monty is so small but so powerful that it makes Miller's chest ache. His boy, his boy he could flip over right now and easily _~~properly~~_ fuck into with little difficulty - not that he would because Monty is beautifully confident here and he wouldn't sacrifice that for the world- with his strength, could take out whole worlds, is so brilliant, is so driven and smart and good-willed and sarcastic and brilliant and _fuck, fuck I'm in love with you._

It all spills out of his mouth in praise and into Monty's collarbone dip, collecting there like a trough collects rainwater. It makes Monty's speed pick up, his bouncing hips gyrate and move more often and almost as desperately as Miller feels. 

"You were close, weren't you?" Monty asks, sounding both amused and flustered, like he can't believe he gets so worked up over Monty but he does. He does so easily it almost feels pathetic to him. 

One of Monty's hands traces over the stubbled hair of Miller's head before resting against the headboard they are propped against. Miller doesn't see it but knows Monty as well as he knows his own lungs, as well as he knows to breathe so he doesn't need to look to know Monty's beautiful analytical hands are drifting across the headboard where he had made a plan so as to fold a blanket over the headboard so as not to awaken the others. It wasn't exactly genius but when he had suggested it, Miller had looked at him like he thought he could invent the world again from the ground up and do it better than anyone else ever could - that was the thing with Nate, he just...he makes him feel _so_ _good_. 

His next thrust down is hard and he hums expectantly, "Hmm, Nate?" 

The nickname sends a chill racking through his body that makes Monty giggle, pure in a way that tingles his chest and makes his heart swell with his own dose of fondness before deciding to take revenge on his incredible boyfriend. He lifts his head from the reassurance of Monty's shoulder and raises an eyebrow with gargantuan effort to look casual while Monty watches him with those puzzle-piece, analytical eyes before Nate leans up to press his forehead against Monty's, stealing a passionate kiss from his lips. 

Pulling away gasping for air, Miller's eyes are locked on Monty's face for the reaction, even as his fingers trace the curves of his bones in his hands on his hips - slight bones, ones that would be easy to break but all powerful, all powerful in Monty, in this boy he loves, this boy he would die for over and over if life demanded it. He watches Monty's face as he grumbles, voice dripping into something dark and hungry, "Yeah, I was close - fuck, I _am_ close. You're so fucking hot, Monty, how could I not be? God, you bouncing on my dick, how could I - ?" 

Monty's lips cut him off persistent and harsh with his pretty mouth bruised reddish-pink against his lips with the gentle mold of their lips slipping into one another, parting in a moment of undeniable passion and love for one another. 

"Fuck, I'm close." Monty says as they pull away, his hips becoming frantic as he rides Miller and fuck, Miller is so smitten with his boyfriend, with his fast tongue, with his brilliant mind, with his kind nature, with his hips that are born to sin, with his pretty parted mouth. Miller laments the image of this to his memory to keep forever with everything he holds dear before pressing a kiss to the dip of that collarbone he loves so much and wrapping his hand around Monty's leaking cock. 

It's enough for him, leads him tumbling into a climax apparently in little jerks of his body and Miller's nickname that only is father had used before this incredible boy had put it in his mouth and claimed it as his own. His own orgasm follows pitifully quickly after and Miller comes so hard he loses his eyesight for a moment but is still breathing calmly - if that gets to be the last thing he sees before going blind, he is blessed honestly because he is sure he will never see anything better than that. 

He says so to Monty, coming out in parted laughs and gasping tones, "I'm blind I think... an honor really. Last thing I get to see is you, perfect." 

It makes Monty laugh too, even as he moves off of Miller and gets them resembling something close to cleaned up while the older boy practices blinking in hopes to clear the white dots from in front of his eyes. 

"Maybe," Monty's teasing voice comes from beside him on the bed and he wraps his arm around his shoulders to pull him into cuddle at his chest, "if you didn't take all the night guard shifts this week, you would be able to cum without sacrificing your sight." 

"For you, it's worth it." He says without really meaning to and his sight blinks back into him to see Monty's absolutely wonderful face blinking at him, tears wetting the rims and undeniably smitten too. 

He intertwines their fingers together - Monty's keyboard worn hands, his quick skimming fingers, thoughtful and brilliant and strategic with his own, calloused from guard work, busy and always sort of smell like gunpowder - and brings it up to press his lips to the ravines between their hands with affection looming clearly. 

Monty's arm jerks back, a little quick, a little messy but perfect with how Monty is, with how Miller loves him - Monty is that type of love, he decides, that will ruin him for anyone else - and he presses his own lips to their hands, face still looking at Miller's and their eyes are caught in each other's. 

_Forever,_ their eyes say, _forever even if we die tomorrow because if we die tomorrow, we will still die together, in love. Perfectly._

Miller makes a note to ask his dad for his mom's wedding ring that David offered him for privately when he had met Monty for the first time, that knowing smile on his face. He'll make something of this - they will. 

"Nate," Monty whispers as sleep settles in the room, voice lethargic and Miller nods, felt by them both but still asks, 

"Yeah?" 

Monty's voice is contented and overwhelmingly fond, so goddamn smitten with each other they are, "I'm in love with you too." 

He can't wait to ask for the ring. 

**Author's Note:**

> i adore these two and think they're super sweet but yeah, here's some smut because i thought of it and had the muse! hope you liked it! kudos and comments are the best!


End file.
